Somewhere Only We Know
by pieface98
Summary: None of them knew that the entire group was heading to the same place. They didn't know that someday, would be coming sooner than they thought. Future Sibuna, kind of sad.


**After reading a different story for this song (by nabian8735) and was inspired.**

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

10 years ago. Exactly ten years ago today, was the day Amber Millington first said 'Sibuna' to Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. That day was legendary. "Anubis, backwards" she'd said with a smile. It was the beginning of an era. The beginning of new friendships made. The start of a family that no matter how far away from each other they were, they were always connected at the heart. First it had been, Nina, Amber, and Fabian. Then Patricia Williamson joined, creating the strong bond between her and Nina, who'd been enemies since Nina arrived. Later, Alfie Lewis found out and joined the club. Jerome Clarke had also found out the secret, the hard way. The next year, Eddie Sweet had become a part of the family by finding out the he was the Osirion. Joy Mercer had even gotten in, by saving Fabian from the fire ball that Nina's cursed self had thrown at him. They were family. They frequently met at the Sibuna meeting place, the clearing in the woods with a burnt out tree. They shared laughs there, but there were more tears shed than laughs on the day of graduation. Because they never thought that Sibuna would ripped apart by the hands of fate.

Nina was being forced by her Grandfather to go to Princeton in America so she could be close to her Gran who was sick. Fabian was also being forced into a certain college (Oxford) by his father. Amber was going to Milan to study fashion. Patricia was going somewhere in Manchester. Alfie was off to a college in London. Jerome was going to Liverpool. Eddie was studying on a campus not too far from the old boarding school, so his dad could tell him more about the Osirion. Joy was going to school in Australia.

Now, they were twenty-five years old. They all couldn't help dropping everything and going to that clearing. The clearing they all knew so well. With the river flowing not far away.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Things were so much simpler when they were all in high school. That was gone now. Because they had all been ripped apart. Fate sucked in many ways. After college ended they didn't know how to contact each other. They didn't know if they had the same numbers, they didn't know what they would say to each other. What could they rely on? Fate hadn't helped them at all, so that was out of the question. The only tiny thing was that string connecting their hearts. It gave them hope. Hope that someday, Sibuna would see each other again.

None of them knew that the entire group was heading to the same place. They didn't know that someday, would be coming sooner than they thought.

Some grew tired of not seeing each other. They tried to create new beginning. Fabian tried to get in touch with Nina, but the number she'd had was disconnected. Eddie tried calling Patricia, but it went voicemail. He didn't leave a message. He thought it was fate screwing with him again. Patricia tried calling Joy, but her move to Australia, came with a new number.

Sometimes the group dreamt of their old meetings. Or when the wind blew, they heard it whisper "Sibuna." Jerome believed it was fate teasing him. Others heard in their minds or simply day dreamed of that clearing. Trying to transport themselves back to that time. Back to time when everything was perfect. When they had a family to rely on, when they had love, when they had something truly special.

_I came across a fallen tree._

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Amber arrived at the clearing first. She saw that the old burnt out tree had fallen. It was on the ground, the fat old trunk lying on the ground. The tree stumps they used as seats were gone. They must have just decomposed into the ground. She felt on hand on her shoulder, Fabian. No words needed to be said at that moment. Amber pulled a sheet from her bag and placed it on the ground, where the two of them sat. They stared at the old clearing until Alfie arrived; greeted with the same silence the other two had arrived to. Amber patted a spot on the sheet and he sat down. This wasn't what he was expecting. Alfie imagined that it would look exactly the same. That nothing would have changed. He was back, back to the place he used to love. And it's changed, just like he has. Jerome came next, almost immediately followed by Patricia. They both had to stop and look for a minute, silently wondering what happened to the place. Why it was so different. They wanted it to be stay the same, to be there for them. The one part of Sibuna that hadn't changed. This didn't look like the place they had been dreaming of.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

Nina arrived next, Eddie next to her. Nina gave a slight smile. She knew that this was the same place, unlike everyone else. Because it was just like Sibuna itself. It may have changed in appearance, but on the inside it was still the place that she loved. They all had grown up and were dreaming of something to come back to. Something that they can rely on again. But, when what you dreamed of relying on is gone, what's left?

Joy was last. She saw the place, and burst into tears. That break of silence brought everyone into a state of complete sadness. The girls cried over everything. Being ripped away from each other on Fate's watch. Having the clearing they all expected to stay the same, being a completely different place. Why couldn't they have something be the same? Why couldn't this be a new beginning?

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know? _

This was their one moment in time. They had to hold it together and talk about everything. How they could keep Sibuna alive again. They knew that if they couldn't, it could be the end of everything. The end of all their dreams of being a family again. And if they all returned to the lives they lived of dreaming of Sibuna, they'd live with a broken heart. Seeing each other again only tightened the strings that held them together. If they left each other for a second time, the string would snap. The distance would be too great for them to handle. So they had to fix it. Somewhere only they knew.

They tried to fix it. But by mid-day, they couldn't.

Nina couldn't take it, so she ran off. Sibuna was dead. She only had the memories of what used to be. She ran through the woods and down to the river. She stood there with her bare feet touching the water. She couldn't be away from them again. Her heart couldn't handle it. She'd die of a broken heart without them. She turned to walk off, but she was caught in a hug. She cried into the shoulder or her friend. She wanted to remain there, forever. This was home. Fabian's arms wrapped around her was where she needed to be. So they tried again. They were Sibuna. They could do anything. They beat fate this time.

Nina and Fabian would live together, like Patricia and Eddie and Alfie and Amber. Jerome would live in the same town as them with Mara, like Joy would Mick. And the string that held their hearts together never broke.

On the 100th anniversary of Sibuna, they were back to the place they all knew. They were all the clearing, the way it was when they were young. They would stay there forever in happiness. It was their heaven. The one place only they knew.

**Okay, kind of sad. I might do a Fabian version of this with dialogue and less tears. Reviews mend the heart my BF broke.**


End file.
